1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer apparatus capable of feeding paper by a plurality of paper feed means and a printer control apparatus for controlling such a printer apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, a printer such as a laser beam printer has been widely used as an output device of a computer. Also, various printers having a plurality of paper feed means such as a plurality of paper cassettes or a multi-purpose tray and an automatic paper feed selection function for recognizing paper loaded in the plurality of paper feed means by a printer controller to search the paper feed means in which the paper of a designated size are loaded and for feeding the paper from the paper feed means in which the paper of the required size is loaded have been marketed.
In the printer of this type, when paper in the paper feed means such as a cassette designated from a panel are exhausted, it is displayed to a user. However, no attention is paid to a timing of the display. It includes a mode in which the absence of paper is instantly informed to the user through a panel LCD upon designation (hereinafter referred to as a "instant request mode for lack of paper") and a mode in which the absence of paper is not informed to the user even if the paper is absent until an eject request is received (hereinafter referred to as a "delayed request mode for lack of paper").
In realizing the automatic paper feed selection function, such a printer determines whether the loaded paper size fits the designated size or not for each of a plurality of paper feed means in a fixed sequence to search the paper feed means in which the paper of the designated size are loaded. Thus, the user cannot change the sequence of determination in accordance with his desire or need.
Further, when the paper are not set in the designated paper feed means, the user cannot recognize the absence of paper at a timing of his desire or need.